It is well known in the art to provide a receptacle such as a tray or pan beneath the evaporator coils of an air conditioner to receive water that condenses from the air as it is cooled. A drain pipe line is generally connected to a side wall of the tray to drain the condensate water as it accumulates. The drain pipe line is commonly a horizontal pipe connected to the pan followed by an elbow, then a vertical line. The vertical line generally terminates outside the building in a water trap to drain to the atmosphere. The line is commonly formed of either one inch or three quarter inch rigid pipe, but other sizes may be used. Because water may stand still in the system, various microorganisms may grow in the tray and drain pipe until they clog up the drainage system. When this occurs, water overflowing from the tray may cause considerable damage. Because the drainage system and tray are out of sight and may be relatively inaccessible, they may be neglected until damage occurs. Clearing obstructions in the drain line and routine maintenance of the drain line are now generally done by manually disconnecting the drain line and blowing out, or sucking out, obstructions. The drain line is then reconnected. A less labor intensive and convenient system would encourage routine maintenance and avoid complete blockage.